


Watchtower

by days4daisy



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Extra Treat, M/M, Protectiveness, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Even the most highly trained soldiers need sleep now and then.





	Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Conrad jolts awake, a curse on his lips.

Sleep should be a luxury for after the island. Conrad stays awake when their company makes camp. He knows the island, its friends and foes. The heat and the stick of his eyes do not matter. Conrad prepares with medication and mindset.

Heart thudding, he takes stock. He is in one piece, as is his party.

"If you needed a breather, I'd have taken a shift." Weaver smiles and points.

Up the shoreline stands Kong. Their eyes meet, rested green on gold.

As Kong turns, Conrad swears that the great beast smiles.


End file.
